Digital document users often touch hundreds of digital documents each day while working on multiple different projects. As a user moves between tasks, it can be difficult to remember which documents that user was working on or what he intended to do with them. This can be particularly true where multiple people have access to the same set of documents, which means the document may have been edited, and thus look different, when the user returns to it. The various methods for tracking tasks, when applied to a set of documents, tend to be inaccurate and susceptible to loss of context. Thus, users find themselves without a reliable, in-context way to remember what they were thinking or what they intended to do in relation to specific portions of documents.